gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carry... I love U (Part 1)
Its the 1st Part of Carrie I love U Summary John Augustus Felis, a portuguese immigrant; discovered that Carrie has some of the same traits to him and felt in love with her Personages * John Augustus Felis * Carrie Krueger * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Tobias Wilson * Principal Brown Transcript (the scene begins in the school lockers on a moring) John: 'Hi Carrie! '''Carrie: '''Oh! Hi John... '''Carrie: '''I have a question... Why is your name John Augustus Felis? '''John: '*Smiles* That is a long history! Let me tell you... 'John: '*Shows the Portuguese Flag* Do you see that flag? 'Carrie: '''Yes! '''John: '''It's from my countrie! *Shows a Portuguese Map* THE GLORIOUS PORTUGAL! '''John: '''This is a cool place to live... '''Carrie: '''But... '''John: '''Due to the (stupid) crisis, I decided to move to Elmore to study and have better life conditions. *pauses* In Portugal my name was João Augusto Felino, but due to the english accent, my name is now John Augustus Felis '''Carrie: '''Ok... '''John: *'sadden* I miss my friends in Portugal... And I can´t spáck very wêll engrish... 'John: '*cries and hugs Carrie with very power* I MISS THEM! 'Carrie: *'is embarrassed* Ok... Arf... (lunch time: Gumball, John and Darwin are having a talk about girlfriends) 'Gumball: '*smiles* ...And Penny asked if I could go with her to a date! 'John: '''Good Job! '''Darwin: '''Meh... Rachel... '''Gumball and John: '''Rachel wat? '''Darwin: '''Rachel invites me to go to her house! '''Tobias: '*Drops the board* Damn! 'Gumball and John: '''Cool! '''Gumball: '''And you, John? '''Darwin: '''Yeah... and you? '''John: '''It's a long history... *Tells the history in the school lockers * '''Gumball and Darwin: '''Dude, go talk with her!!!! She is in the refectory! '''Carrie: '''Hi John! '''John: '*with shame* Hi Carrie! (a long dialogue is made between John and Carrie) 'Gumball: '''Always result! '''Carrie: '*gives a card to John* Take! It's for you! 'John: '*Happy and with shame* Thanks! 'Carrie: '*ashamed* Your welcome *She exits the refectory* 'John: '*Reads the card* "Carrie invites you to her party!" *''is happy* YES!!! THANKS GUMBALL!!!! '''Gumball: '''No Problem Dude (After the lunch, John go talk to Gumball) '''Gumball: '''How was the talking? '''John: '''Good *shows the card to Gumball* Look! '''Gumball: '''OMG! That was amazing! '''John: '''Its just a party dude! '''Gumball: '''Isn´t some shitty party! Its the Halloween Party! '''John: '*Smilles* CHALLANGE ACCEPT *thinks* I have a idea! You and Darwin could come with me! Bring your girlfriends! (Darwin enters in the scene) 'Gumball and Darwin: '''That will be cool dude... But 1st we need to ask Carrie! '''John: '''Ok... (Gumball finds Carrie in the library) '''Gumball: '''Hi Carrie! '''Carrie: '''Hi Gumball! '''Gumball: '''Me and Darwin can go to your party? '''Carrie: '*thinks and pouts* Ok! *Gives 2 cards* 'Gumball: '''Can you give me more 2 cards? Because our girlfriends (Penny and Rachel) come with us! '''Carrie: '*impressed and scared at the same time* Ok... *Give the cards" 'Gumball: '''Thank you! '''Carrie: '''Your welcome (Carrie finds John in the main hall, listening to music) '''Carrie: '''Hi John! '''John: '''Oh! Hi Carrie! '''Carrie: '''What are you listening? '''John: '*Gives a headset to Carrie* This! 'Carrie: '*Impressed with the style of the music* WAAAAAT!!! 'Carrie: '''Nice song! What is the band? '''John: '''System of a Down - BYOB '''Carrie: '''So... Bye! '''Carrie: *'thinks*: John loves rock and metal... cool! (Principal Brown goes make a speech to the class) '''Principal Brown: '''Boys and Girls! Tomorrow its the song contest! You need 5 songs to compete! '''All class: '''Ok! (the class end, John and Gumball are talking in the school lockers) '''Gumball: '''What you will sing John? '''John: '''Its simple! *pauses* I will ask to Carrie if she wants to go sing with me, and then we choose the songs! And you Gumball? '''Gumball: '''Me and Darwin will sing together! '''John: '''Good luck! (Gumball exits the scene and Carrie enters) '''John: '''Hi Carrie '''Carrie: '''Hi John! So... wich songs you will sing? '''John: I don´t choose the songs yet! Because I want to ask you if you want to sing with me in the contest? Carrie: '*with shame* Ok! So which are the songs? '''John: '''I come back with the songs... *runs to the library* '''Carrie: '''Meh... Boys... '''John: '*in the compueter* I need to find 5 songs that me and Carrie likes! (After 25 minutes) 'John: '''Carrie! I have the songs in this paper! '''Carrie: '*Reads the paper* "''BYOB, Castle of Glass, From the Inside, Pica dos 7 e Balada do Desajeitado" ''Ok... But I CAN´T SING IN PORTUGUESE! '''John: '''Don´t worry Carrie! I will teach you in this last minutes some portuguese! (After 34 minutes) '''Carrie: '''Shit! I forget to tell you a thing! '''John: OMG! Its very important! 'Carrie: '''Yes! Come with me! (They find Gumball and Darwin scared) '''John: '''Bro Gumball! Bro Darwin! Wat are U doing here? '''Gumball and Darwin: '''Johnny Capaola! We need your help! '''Gumball: '''Nobody in the class, exepct U 2 can play a instrument... '''John: '''Don´t worry! I will play all musics! '''Carrie: '''How? '''John: '''I only need a DJ Table! '''Carrie: '''Ok... I will ask to the Principal... (Carrie goes to the Principal Brown's office talk with him) '''Principal Brown: '''Yes? '''Carrie: '''Nobody in the class can´t play a instrument (exepct me and John) '''Principal Brown: '''And? '''Carrie: '''We need a DJ table to John plays the musics... '''Principal Brown: '''Ok! But carefull! '''Carrie: '''Thank you! (DJ Table goes to the class) '''Gumball: '''Nice! '''John: '''Thanks Carrie! '''Carrie: '''Your welcome '''John: '*Takes the MP3* Now lets put this! *Puts the headphones* (this music starts) '''Gumball, Carrie and John: '''COOOOOL! '''John: '''Lets get started (Tobias enters in scene) '''Tobias: '''I´m going sing this musics! (that, this, these, those and thot) '''John: '''Rap God? Awsome! 6 MINUTES OF VERY FAST WORDS! '''Tobias: '''Gulp... Ups... '''John: '''Don´t Worry dude, I will help U! '''Tobias: '''Ok Category:Carry... I love U Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Unfinished Articles Category:João "like rio" Dinis Category:Season 4